Abigail Marston
Unnamed Mother in law Unnamed Father in law Rufus (family dog) |weapon = Cattleman Revolver |voice = Sophia Marzocchi (RDR) Cali Elizabeth Moore (RDR 2) |race = Caucasian |voice actor = Sophia Marzocchi |nationality = American|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2|occupation = Prostitute (Formerly) Outlaw (Formerly)}} Abigail Marston (née Roberts) is a recurring character in the Red Dead series, featured as a major character in both Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abigail Marston is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. History Background Abigail Marston was born in 1877 as Abigail Roberts. An orphan, Abigail is said to have ridden with the members of the Van der Linde gang: Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella and John Marston, after being introduced to them all by Uncle in 1894, as a prostitute and often slept with all the members of the gang. She ultimately fell in love with John and fell pregnant with their son, Jack, when she was only eighteen and later, their unnamed daughter. Abigail and John then sought protection for their children. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Abigail first appears after traveling with the rest of the Van der Linde gang through the mountains following their botched ferry heist in Blackwater, taking shelter in an abandoned mining town. She points out that Davey Callander had succumbed to his wounds. Not long after which she reluctantly requests that Arthur Morgan go out into the snowstorm and bring back John Marston, to which after some convincing from Hosea, to which he grudgingly agrees. Clemens Point Chapter Abigail becomes horrified when Jack is nowhere to be found, and learns that Jack was taken by the Braithwaites. Dutch promises to bring Jack back to her, and becomes horribly distraught when the gang learns he was not at the manor. Saint Denis Chapter After Arthur, John, and Dutch succeed in getting Jack back from Angelo Bronte, she rushes over to Jack and throws a party in celebration of his return. Abigail will have the job of distracting the guards during the gangs robbery of the Saint Denis Bank. Although she is almost captures, she manages to escape. Beaver Hollow Chapter In the aftermath of the botched bank job, Abigail learns that John was arrested is sentenced to be hanged. Abigail pleads to Dutch to save him, but to no avail. She turns to Arthur and Sadie Adler to rescue John, to which they accept. On the day of the breakout, Abigail attempts to join them both in rescuing John, but they reject her, saying that she'd just become another thing to worry about. She reluctantly agrees, and thanks them both. When John returns to camp, she embraces him out of relief. Abigail, having grown fearful for Jack and at the behest of John and Arthur, looks for the stash of Dutch so that they can escape. During the train robbery, Abigail gets kidnapped by Agent Milton. Arthur and Sadie rush to her rescue, ending with Abigail killing Milton to save Arthur. As the trio ride back, Arthur informs Abigail that John has seemingly died, causing her to weep. Arthur also tells Abigail and Sadie to flee and go back to Jack and Tilly, who have fled from the camp. Arthur bids them farewell but before the women depart, a tearful Abigail gives Arthur the key to the money stash located in the caves under camp. Events of Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Bureau of Investigation. John is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard made sexual advances but, with a little prompting on Mrs. Marston’s side, regretted that decision and no one tried it again. Marston Ranch Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes him for having left, afraid that he had rejoined the gang. He assures her that that life is over and things on the ranch return to some level of normality. Abigail hates the crows that attack the silo and asks John to get rid of them once and for all. Later, Abigail received a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane telling them about the crops they lost from pests. Some days after the reunion, the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety. John lies saying that he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John returns to the approaching lawmen and is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack return to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss of her husband, clinging to Jack for support. Epilogue In 1914, Abigail Marston has died at the age of 37 from unknown causes and Jack buries her on the ranch next to John and Uncle. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. During the Undead Nightmare DLC, John is in his house with Abigail and Jack. They are all talking about general things, like a book Jack is reading, however they mention that Uncle hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. Abigail states that, because of the storm, Uncle has probably taken shelter in a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Later, when John and Abigail are in bed, an undead Uncle tries to attack them and John beats him back with a lamp, seemingly killing him or knocking him out. Abigail shows disgust at the bloodied body and turns away, sickened. John runs to get his gun from the barn, but when he comes back, Uncle has attacked Abigail and is biting her in the neck. John shoots Uncle in the head and tends to Abigail. At John's call, Jack comes outside and sees Uncle's corpse, but is preoccupied with his mother's state. He runs to help his mother despite John's warning, however, Abigail turns to a zombie and bites Jack, turning him into an Undead as well. John runs to fetch his lasso from the barn and he then hogties both of them and after giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "The Outlaw's Return" * "Pestilence" * "Old Friends, New Problems" * "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ;Undead Nightmare * "Love in the Time of Plague" * "On a Pale Horse" ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "A Fisher of Men" * "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Banking, The Old American Art" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Visiting Hours" * "A Rage Unleashed" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "The Wheel" * "Simple Pleasures" * "Farming, For Beginners" * "Fatherhood, For Beginners" * "Fatherhood, For Idiots" * "Jim Milton Rides, Again?" * "Motherhood" * "Uncle's Bad Day" * "Trying Again" * "A Really Big Bastard" * "American Venom" Quotes ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' | }} ''Red Dead Redemption'' Multiplayer | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Trivia * John and Abigail share the same first names as the second President of the United States and the second First Lady; John Adams and his wife, Abigail. * It is often joked that she is a bad cook by her family and she sarcastically tells John when he returns to Beecher's Hope not to worry as, during her abduction, she was enrolled in a cookery school. * In the mission Pestilence, Abigail reveals that both herself and John were orphans. * If killed while the invincible cheat is on, there will be an earthquake for a few seconds. The same thing happens if Jack or Uncle are killed. The next time the player dies, the "You have killed a member of your family" message will appear in place of the normal death screen. * She appears on the back of the Undead Nightmare map. * She becomes very jealous when she hears Bonnie's name, seeming to believe John was attracted to her to the point she went with him to deliver corn to the ranch just to meet her. * Her appearance and personality are very similar to the character of Etta Place in the western film, Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid. * In multiplayer, she wears different clothes than in single-player. In single player her outfit is a blue-violet top with a belt wrapped around it and a pink plaid long skirt. while in multiplayer her outfit is a white and blue plaid top with the same belt wrapped around it and her skirt is replaced by blue pants so the player can ride a horse. * Despite her many pleas for John to change and despite John's efforts to change Abigail was ultimately correct in John's actions getting them all killed. Her final attempt to stop him was to talk John out of hunting down Micah Bell. This act of revenge ultimately put Edgar Ross onto John's trail and later used John to kill the rest of his old gang and then ultimately died himself. Abigail died several years later, leaving Jack as the only surviving member of the family. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Abigail Roberts - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Abigail Roberts File:Marston_Family_RDR_II.png|Abigail with John and Jack in Dutch's Gang Abigail Marston at Pronghorn Ranch.jpg|Abigail Marston at Pronghorn Ranch Abigail Marston sleeping at Beecher's Hope .jpg|Abigail Marston sleeping at Beecher's Hope 2.jpg|Abigail Marston waking up at Beecher's Hope 4.jpg|Abigail Marston doing chores at Beecher's Hope ''Red Dead Redemption'' File:Am.jpg File:Abigail.jpg File:Johnandabigail.jpg Rdr outlaw's return.jpg|Husband and wife reunite Rdr old friends.jpg rdr_0689.jpg|Abigail Marston at Beecher's Hope with John. abigailjohn_kiss.jpg|Abigail, John and Jack Marston. Multiplayer Abigail.png|Abigail as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. ''Undead Nightmare'' reddeadredemption_undead_abigail_1024x768.jpg|Official artwork for Undead Nightmare. Rdr love plague01.jpg Rdr love plague.jpg File:Rdr_uncle_pursues_abigail.jpg|Abigail Marston being chased by undead Uncle Related content de:Abigail Marston es:Abigail Marston fr:Abigail Marston pl:Abigail Marston nl:Abigail Marston it:Abigail Marston Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption